Sunset
by ShyandStarryEyed
Summary: You are like a sunset always magical


** Because I'm having writer's block for Waiting For Day I decided to write a cute little one shot. This is a Tandré one shot and there is a little bit of Cabbie mixed in there just because I want there to be! Enjoy and review!**

He took a deep breath, 'You can do it André, just go up and ask her, it isn't that hard,' he repeated in his head. He always had it easy, girls would basically come up and say, 'Hey you're cute,' and that would be that. But Victoria Vega was different, she wasn't like all of those other girls, she meant something to him.

"Oh, hey André, what's up?" His breath caught in his throat, 'Be calm, be cool, be suave,'

"Oh, uh, nothing much, just, ya' know, chillin' and stuff," He cursed under his breath, he sounded like such an idiot, but she…giggled?

"C'mon André, I'm not stupid, what's wrong?"

He looked around for a simple excuse, water fountain, no, Sikowitz, yeah-no, Robbie and Cat, yeah that'll do!

"Just, uh, going to, help out Cat and Robbie, yeah that's right, they needed help with all her cravings," Tori just looked at him weird, but asked no further questions.

"Um, well, have, fun?"

"Yeah, not really."

He sprinted down the hall as fast as he could and went straight up to Cat and a very annoyed Robbie.

"All I said was you got peanut butter on the bed!" Robbie complained and Cat began to tear up.

"But you yelled at me!" André noticed that people were starting to stare and point.

"I didn't yell! I just raised my voice!"

"What's the difference?"

"There is a difference!"

"Robbie, stop yelling at me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Cat began to cry a if a family member had just passed. André just stood there, confused and awkward.

"Look I didn't mean to ruin your, moment here, I just was-" André stopped when he saw Robbie's death glare shot his way.

"Will you help me here?"

"Um, yeah, Cat, get up, who's a good girl?" André felt a sharp pain shoot through his cheek, and he saw a very unhappy looking Cat standing right in front of him with her arm still extended.

"Robbie, a-are you still mad at me?" She quickly changed her emotions.

"No," Robbie sighed.

"Okay! So André what do you need?" She smiled. 'Wow,' He thought.

"Well I was over there talking to-"

"You chickened out, again?" Complained Cat, who now was holding onto her husband (**A/N This is set during Waiting for Day so Cat is still pregnant**) and twirling her hair.

"Well, yeah, but I had a good reason this time!"

"You know that she'll say yes, why are you so afraid?" Robbie spoke up.

"Robbie, we all knew Cat would say yes when you asked her out, but you were still nervous!"

"You were nervous, Robbie?" Cat giggled poking her awkward husband in the stomach.

"Well, not nervous exactly."

"Oh please you nearly pee'd your pants! But that's not the point, how do I ask Tori out?"

"Just ask her like you ask all those other girls!" Explained Cat simply.

"She's not like those other girls! She's smart, sweet, talented, funny, beautiful, cute, she's like the sunset she's always magical," André came up with the most brilliant idea, sing.

You are like a sunset  
>Always so magical<br>You are like a rainbow  
>After it rains, baby<p>

Oh, you can make me smile  
>When I'm close to crying<br>You can make the clouds  
>Disappear so suddenly<br>Just with one little laugh

Oh baby, ooh yeah

One day  
>I know that you'll make me say<p>

That I love you  
>Ooh, hey, yeah, yeah<p>

You are like the sunset  
>Always so magical<br>Always so beautiful  
>Baby<p>

Yes, it was short, but he thought it would work. This time though, he would tell Tori this was for and about her, all of his other songs were, but it was he best kept secret that on Robbie knew. He strolled down the hall confidently, outside, then out to the Asphalt Café, and up the stairs to the stage.

As soon as he looked down he saw Robbie, Robbie's two month pregnant wife Cat, Beck, Jade, and the beautiful Tori Vega.

"Ahem," He 'coughed' into the microphone to get the audience attention, "this is for someone very special to me, and I mean every word of it."

He sang the song that morning he had added more parts to make it a longer song of about three minutes including a guitar solo. The whole time he looked at Tori, his beautiful Latina love, and stared, she looked happy, but obviously unaware of who the song was dedicated to.

"Sunset," He finished beaming ear to ear, "this was for you, Victoria Amelia Vega, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked like she was about to cry as she barely managed to choke out, "No."

His world shattered, right then, right there, how could she say no? He couldn't believe she took his heart and immediately broke it in a million, no a billion pieces.

He ran, ran all the way to his car, then drove home, he didn't care about the rest of his classes of the day, he didn't care about anything, but her. He didn't know how long he was just sitting in his car on the drive way, but he spaced, until he heard a knock on his car window.

He snapped back into reality and looked at who was knocking on his window. He expected Robbie and Cat, but no there stood Tori. He reached for the lock and unlocked it unwillingly.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," She said after the door was opened.

"What is there to say?" He mumbled bitterly.

"Well, about what you asked me,"

"Oh, the part where you just took my heart and shattered it, in public?" She was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, but why, why'd you say no?"

"I had to," She replied without further explanation.

"No, you didn't have to!"

"Look, I don't want to be your girlfriend!"

"And we're back to phase one," He muttered sarcastically.

"Let me finish," She waited for his attention, "I don't want to be your girlfriend because I want to be your sunset."

"Wait, what?"

"I was quoting your song, I loved that by the way."

"Wait so are you my girlfriend?"

"Well, yes, but I'd prefer being your sunset, because it makes me feel special," She giggled, he laughed. Everything was perfect, so every perfect thing must be sealed with a kiss.

So then they became known as André Harris and his sunset.

** That was cheesy. But I wrote that song myself. But it's the worst song I've written so far, but hey, it's a song. Anyway review and I plan on updating Waiting For Day as soon as I get a new idea!**


End file.
